Legend of Zelda: Midnight Prince
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: A man clothed in dark blue, a girl who screams in a pool of her own blood. Dreams once again haunt Relin as his truce with Rezeana is ended. But, what is this strange dream of a man and a girl? ZeldaxOC OCxOCx2 Sequal to The Hidden Triforce!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**You all must be wondering how it's possible for me to already start the 5****th**** book in the series. It's possible, of course, because while I had writers block on the 4****th**** book I started writing the 5****th**** one on paper! So here I go! The 5****th**** book in the Relin Series, Sequal to Legend of Zelda: The Hidden Triforce!!!!**

_**There have been many stories about a prince who comes out at midnight to take children away to his castle. It's only the bad children who get taken away, so they can be taught a lesson. It's been a long tradition in Hyrule to tell the story to children to get them to behave. It may sound cruel but it worked. Children became honest and just, such action formed Hyrule to be what it is now.**_

Six years have passed and Relin is now fifteen years old. The Goddess Rezeana still haunts him so but for some time there has been a truce. Since Relin killed Ganon out of hatred; Rezeana had not bothered Relin for about ten years. Now five years Rezeana has returned to haunt him. Since then Relin has made a good relationship with his mother, Princess Zelda, unlike his father, Aaron King of the Gerudos.

Princess Zelda still has not become Queen, the only way for her to be able to was if she were to marry someone, unfortunately it could be possible for her to marry Aaron, slightly. Aaron is the king of the Gerudos now, making it slightly impossible for tem to get married. Khatiti, Aaron's bodyguard, could take over in till the next boy is born to take over for him. However, Zelda and Aaron haven't had the greatest relationship since returning to Hyrule.

Zelda and Aaron haven't been getting along because of Relin mostly. Aaron had said he would not accept Relin as his child and would not accept any visits that Relin had to try and meet his father. This made Zelda furious and scream at Aaron, thus making her just stay in her castle, not a word spoken to them since. Prince Nohan has planned to marry Melora but can't just yet because she had to go off to Termina to deal with some trouble.

The forest that Relin stumbled into and met Alanna has been named New Forest after the saying in Desert Colossus saying that a girl would come from new forest and put a seal on the grave.

Relin still lives at Lon Lon Ranch with Link and Karina's family. Through the five years Rezeana has been cursing him with nightmares of her seeking revenge once again. However, mixed with his dreams of Rezeana is another one that haunts him so.

A dying girl beside him, drowning in a pool of blood, her hand outstretched towards him. Her mouth opening and closing, forming the words that is his name. A man stands not to far away, laughing, a long dark blue tunic reaching down to his ankles and a dark blue cape draping his shoulders. The man's hair a dark blue along with his clothing yet his eyes a piercing red.

Beginning and ending, the girl and the man, both of these he does not know. For the beginning is the dream, and the ending… is of a secret….


	2. Midnight

**Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

It wasn't the same dream happening over and over again, but a different one every night that made him have lack of sleep. This time it was even scarier then the one from the night before. A girl lay in a pool of blood, maybe her own, her hand outstretched towards him, screams coming out of her lips. She was shouting at him, calling out to him, her eyes were painted in fear as she called to him. A man stood behind her, his head thrown back and laughing. He was laughing, dark blue hair covering his face as he looked up at him, his eyes twinkling with a dark blue. He stared, trying to reach for the girl, but something held him back. He glanced up and found the hand of a tall woman was grasping his shoulders, her nails dug into his shoulders, keeping him at bay as he tried to run for the girl, he didn't know why, he didn't even know her. Tears filled his eyes as his attempts were in vain. The girl screamed louder and soon she collapsed on the ground, her face covered in blood. The man laughing and glaring at him, his eyes sparkling. "Midnight!" the man shouted, and he threw his head back in laughter once again.

Relin shot up from his bed, his head screaming in pain and sweat covering his body. He held his head, fear subsiding over him as he rocked back and forth to ease the pain. His head was throbbing, and it was annoying as hell.

Relin gritted his teeth angrily and quietly slipped out of the bed. He ignored the sound of the horses neighing from outside and exited his room into the hallway. It was dark, the lanterns were dosed except for a faint light coming from downstairs in the kitchen, no doubt someone forgot the dose the lights. He sighed, and silently closed his door so as to not disturb anyone. It was at that moment as he closed the door when he heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Don't you think it's a little strange, Shara? The fact about Relin having nightmares again?" a masculine voice asked the voice low to a whisper.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Alicon. With that blasted Triforce Goddess Rezeana still inside him, he just isn't himself anymore. He was perfectly fine three years ago, but now this. For all we know the nightmares could be Rezeana again, torturing him." Shara answered.

Relin tiptoed across the hallway to the stairs and peered around the wall into the kitchen. There sat Shara on a chair with Alicon pacing around in front of her rubbing his chin in thought. A lantern lay on the table near where Shara sat its light burning brightly as it illuminated them both.

Shara was beautiful, tall and skinny just like her mother, her long brown hair stopping below her shoulder blades. Though besides her face, she hardly ever wore anything other then a brown tunic and pants, to show her boy self.

Alicon, on the other hand, he was taller then her at six feet ten inches, just by eight inces. His skin was darkened slightly from ordeals in the desert, with a cloak around him, always, even from the blazing heat in the summer. Even from several attempts at a bath, sand still dirtied the right side of his nose. Unlike other times, Alicon was actually barefoot, and he wore breeches all the time.

Alicon and Shara were good friends when they were young, and then they split up, Shara taking care of Relin. They hadn't seen each other for eight years. When they finally met each other again, Relin had just turned nine, now he was fifteen.

"Link is getting old, Shara. Remember that. Ganon will take this as an advantage and strike. I'm sure of it. Maybe these dreams Relin is having mean just that." Alicon said, taking a seat on a chair next to Shara.

Shara sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. After what Relin did to Ganon, I was hoping that he wouldn't return." She paused, sighing again. "Then again, Relin still has that Triforce Goddess in him, so I guess peace isn't here yet."

"Don't worry, Shara." Alicon said softly. "All will be well, eventually. Just a couple more years to live through in fear." He said sarcastically.

"It's not funny," Shara snapped, and then stood up to sit on Alicon's lap. "Just for once I want to enjoy my life and be normal."

"You will be…." Alicon answered softly, nuzzling Shara's neck.

Relin suddenly jerked back away from his view of Shara and Alicon, his back against he wall he was hiding behind. The last thing he wanted was to watch Alicon and Shara kissing. Stepping forward Relin proceeded back into his room.

Carefully and quietly Relin tied a long rope around his waist and then tied the other end onto the foot of his bed. With ease he snuck out of the window to his room to the horses.


End file.
